Talk:Disney Create/@comment-14474603-20130921234247/@comment-16268456-20130924013832
Hey, I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but you were a little harsh on DerpyHooves. I'm guessing she's younger so of course she's going to get hurt more then others. That's how most kids are like. I feel like crap and no one understands me either, but what I do is think. I think about the future. I don't know if you have something you want to be when you grow up, but I do. I'm living to do something I know I will enjoy and feel better about when I do it. The reason you feel bad is because you're not letting out your emotions. Sometimes writing about something that makes you mad/sad helps you be calmer. Even though a book is an inanimate object, you just let all the feelings inside you poor over it and you feel someone is listening. There are those times when my family is mad at me and takes their anger out on me (verbally speaking) and there are those times when we just respect eachother. We have a lot to learn, so if you ever have been given advice from an elder, respect it and use it. They know more than we do. Calling yourself a loser? Please, don't. I've learned that us silent people think things very thoroughly. We learn faster that the world doesn't revolve around us. It takes a while, but we realize that everyone else are not just robots with no feelings. Of course, they're still rude. They don't know what they say can hurt people until they're much older. Then when they get their feelings hurt for the first time, they act like we are some sort of criminal and everyone should be against us. And it actually works, almost everything goes their way. People with no appreciation agree with them. They don't even listen to what we claim they've done to hurt us. I swear, I've really began to hate everrrrrryone for their arrogance. Remember, ''they ''are the real losers. ''They ''need to grow up and learn that we have feelings, too. I may be the one that's making you feel worse, but you really could've hurt someone by saying something as simple as "shut up". Before typing something talking about how terrible so and so has made you feel, think about what you said to another person. This is what makes you feel sad and upset, something you've done to make another person upset. Basically, I've learned lately, keep any simple thing that can target another person to be in the slightest bad mood to yourself. Also, I'm not picking on you in particular, others before you have said some other rude stuff. It would have been nicer to either ignore the post, offer advice, or talk it out calmly. And you know, if you ever feel the need to talk to anyone just ask me and I will listen to you. This doesn't go just for you, I will be willing to listen to anyone. The slightest wrong usage of a word can make the brightest person upset.